Imagerie
by dreamydreamer
Summary: 393, 585. Gojô et Hakkai ont des doutes sur le comportement de Gokû. Que peut il bien vouloir cacher à Sanzô? Attention! L'abus de kawaii peut sérieusement nuire à votre santé mentale.. lol


Bonjour à tous

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voilà un autre one shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Le titre résume sa création. L'idée première est sortie de l'imagination de ma Liloo-chan qui l'a mise en image. La 3ème phase, c'est mon association à partir de l'œuvre de Liloo d'autres images qui se sont imposées à moi et qui ont fini par créer une histoire. C'est le pourquoi du comment si je peux dire. Je ne fais donc ici qu'essayer, comme à chaque fois, de vous la retranscrire en mots. Une histoire née d'une succession d'images, d'où le titre. ;-)**

**Disclaimer**** : … toujours pas à moi… Ca se saurait sinon… lol**

**Ce one-shot se classe aussi entre mes deux principales fics sur Saiyûki. Il y a donc Nataku en plus, mais il fait vraiment de la figuration ici. **

**Au fait, un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews sur Alcool Alcôve, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir ! Gros bisous à toutes !**

**Et maintenant, en avant pour l'histoire que je dédicace à ma Liloo-chan. ;-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Imagerie. **

La bagarre s'était déclenchée dans le petit restaurant sous l'œil étonné et inquiet des clients qui s'étaient arrêtés de manger devant la scène.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans le comportement des deux jeunes gens.

– Tu as volé ma part ! Ero kappa ! C'était à moi !

– Il y avait pas ton nom dessus que je sache, saru !

– Tu sais très bien que c'est le plat que je le préfère !

– Ah oui vraiment ? Comme toute la nourriture qui te passe sous le nez, baka ! Hey ! Rend-moi ça ! C'était dans mon assiette !

La dispute et les noms d'oiseaux avaient alors commencé alors que l'un et l'autre tentait désespérément d'empêcher l'autre d'approcher les plats. Nataku et Hakkai regardaient la scène, légèrement amusés mais indifférents à l'enchaînement si routinier des événements. Ils continuèrent à parler entre eux de choses et d'autres comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas de tous…

Une veine fit son apparition sur le front de Sanzô.

– ASSEZ ! URUSEE TEMERA ! FERMEZ-LA UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !

Sanzô s'était levé d'un coup et avait asséné aussi vite que l'éclair une ribambelle de coups d'éventail sur les deux youkais. Il s'était retenu pendant dix… non peut-être quinze minutes sans rien dire, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi, tentant de maîtriser son énervement face au braillement continu. Mais comme la plupart du temps, la goutte d'eau avait fini par déborder le vase. Un petit peu de calme, _un tout petit peu_, c'était vraiment trop leur demander ?

Il se rassit. Gojô et Gokû se plaignirent bruyamment de la brutalité du moine, ne s'attirant de celui-ci que des regards noirs en signe de repentance, auréolés de la promesse sous-jacente de recommencer s'ils osaient se plaindre de trop. Quelques rires furent la seule réaction de la part de Hakkai et Nataku, Hakkai tentant néanmoins d'apaiser de quelques mots la colère du moine, même si c'était une cause perdue d'avance.

Sanzô, une veine toujours proéminente pulsant sur son front détourna la tête pour ne pas céder à la moue boudeuse ravageuse du jeune youkai aux yeux dorés qui le fixaient. Celui-ci était capable d'avoir raison de son énervement. Il avait tendance à s'adoucir quand il s'agissait de Gokû, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être qu'il devrait plus souvent utiliser son éventail ? C'était à méditer…

C'est sur cette réflexion que regardant au hasard dans la salle ses yeux tombèrent sur une fille assise à quelques tables de là. Elle avait visiblement suivi la scène et pouffait, sa bouche derrière ce qui ressemblait à un calepin.

Sanzô fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir dans sa direction, ce qui parut faire son effet car immédiatement, le visage de la jeune fille disparut entièrement derrière le carnet.

L'attention de Sanzô revint sur la table.

La fin du repas se passa dans un calme relatif. Finalement, Sanzô se leva et partit payer pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambre pour une petite sieste. Gokû le regarda partir et s'étira. C'était le début de l'après-midi. Ils avaient décidé de prendre la demi-journée pour se reposer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient fait que de la route, sans trouver ne serait-ce qu'une petite auberge. Même Sanzô, toujours pressé de continuer leur route vers l'ouest, n'avait rien répliqué à Hakkai quand celui-ci avait expliqué que Hakuryû devait se reposer. En effet, le petit dragon avait été mis à rude épreuve et avait eu un peu de fièvre récemment.

Ils avaient donc du temps devant eux pour flâner, ne reprenant la route que le lendemain.

Gokû se leva aussi, et tout en discutant, il se dirigea avec Nataku en direction des toilettes. Quand ils disparurent de leur vue, Gojô soupira, se frottant légèrement la tête.

– Je suis sûr que j'aurai une bosse. Ce bonze est malade ! Il frappe de plus en plus fort.

Hakkai pouffa.

– Voyons Gojô ! C'est un éventail en papier ! Ca ne peut pas faire si mal que ça.

Une moue apparut sur le visage du demi-youkai, apparemment vexé.

– Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui subis ses sautes d'humeur.

Il baissa la tête et montra d'un doigt l'endroit douloureux incriminé.

– Nan mais regarde !

Hakkai sourit et passa néanmoins une main dans les cheveux rouges, les dégageant d'un geste doux. Il se pencha un peu sur lui. Après quelques instants, ne trouvant bien sûr aucune bosse, il retira sa main et se recula. Il sourit un peu plus et croisa ses bras sur la table. C'était vraiment amusant et attendrissant de voir Gojô chercher un moyen de se faire cajoler en public.

– Il n'y a strictement rien.

– Tu en es sûr ? J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de moutons m'est passé dessus !

Gojô frotta à nouveau sa tête tout en grognant et marmonnant quelques noms d'oiseaux à destination du moine. Hakkai pouffa un petit peu et détourna légèrement le regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Gokû qui revenait vers eux. Celui-ci fit un signe à Nataku qui montait à son tour se reposer dans sa chambre puis il se dirigea vers eux. Gojô le suivit du regard et s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand il se tut, surpris.

Passant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, Gokû avait remarqué la jeune fille cachée derrière son calepin et la fixait à présent. Gojô et Hakkai le virent s'arrêter de marcher, cligner des yeux et s'approcher tout près d'elle. Il sembla regarder ce qu'elle faisait par-dessus son épaule. Quand celle-ci le remarqua, elle sursauta et rougit. Gokû sembla s'excuser et à partir de là, une conversation s'engagea. Ils n'étaient pas loin d'eux, cependant avec le bruit ambiant de la pièce, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à comprendre ce que les deux jeunes gens disaient.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Gojô et Hakkai, ils continuèrent à discuter. Gokû souriait et parlait avec animation. La jeune fille rougissait de temps à autre et se cachait derrière son calepin pour rire, parlant de temps à autre, comme répondant aux questions du jeune homme, acquiesçant de temps à autre. Hakkai et Gojô se regardèrent, se posant visiblement la même question.

– Oï, il ne serait pas en train de la draguer là ?

Hakkai le regarda. Sa réponse voulut se faire assurée, mais le doute se sentait dans sa voix.

– Mais non voyons, Gokû ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Lui et Sanzô…

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Gokû. Hakkai ne termina pas sa phrase.

La jeune fille après avoir griffonné quelques mots sur un bout de papier l'avait donnée à Gokû qui l'avait tout de suite rangé discrètement dans une de ses poches, avec un grand sourire.

Gojô et Hakkai étaient ébahis. Si leurs mâchoires n'étaient pas solidement attachées, elles se serraient certainement décrochées dans la seconde.

– Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Réfléchissant rapidement, Hakkai se reprit.

– Il doit y avoir une explication logique.

Gojô émit un rire incrédule.

– Je n'en vois pas. Elle lui a remit un billet doux devant nos yeux, Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Hakkai observa les deux jeunes gens qui plus loin parlaient avec entrain, apparemment plongés dans leur conversation. Gokû semblait visiblement très à l'aise.

C'était cependant impossible. Pourquoi Gokû ferait une chose pareille ? Sanzô et lui étaient tels deux âmes sœurs qui avaient dû lutter pour se trouver, à travers les siècles et les épreuves. Il était sûr de leurs sentiments réciproques, il n'en avait jamais eu aucun doute. Alors pourquoi ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Devinant ses pensées, Gojô devança sa question.

– Gokû est jeune, peut-être que ses sentiments pour Sanzô… Cette fille est très mignonne.

Hakkai secoua légèrement la tête. Non, Gokû aimait Sanzô. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Ils regardèrent à nouveau la scène devant eux.

Le jeune homme se releva finalement et après avoir salué la jeune fille avec un grand sourire auquel elle répondit timidement mais à égale mesure, il se dirigea vers eux.

Arrivés en face d'eux il se frotta la tête, comme embarrassé.

– Ah… vous étiez encore là ?

Gojô et Hakkai échangèrent un regard. Celui de Gojô semblait dire « je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Hakkai regarda Gokû.

– Ano… Gokû… Cette jeune fille…

Gokû se frotta un peu plus la tête et émit un rire gêné.

– Ah oui, ça… Vous ne le direz pas à Sanzô, ne ?

Sans rien dire de plus, les laissant hébétés, il prit ses affaires qu'il avait laissées sur sa chaise et il partit comme une flèche en direction de sa chambre, se trouvant être la même que Sanzô.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à nier. Hakkai se retourna vers Gojô.

– Alors ? Tu es toujours du même avis ?

Hakkai ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était tout de même bizarre.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Environ une heure après, Hakkai se décida à aller chercher les trois autres pour une ballade en ville en vue de faire les courses. Gojô et lui commencèrent par frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sanzô et Gokû, bien résolu à trouver des réponses à leurs interrogations face au comportement bizarre de leur plus jeune compagnon.

Derrière la porte, ils entendirent du bruit, quelques paroles murmurées et un éclat de rire qui provenait sans nul doute de Gokû. Les oreilles de Gojô et Hakkai sifflèrent, ceux-ci accusant intérieurement un hypothétique courant d'air, à tort... Quelques secondes après, Gokû leur ouvrait la porte. Ils entrèrent.

Sanzô s'était levé du lit pour aller récupérer son journal posé sur une petite table. Gokû s'installa derrière lui, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, leur faisant face.

– Nous allons en ville pour faire des provisions, vous venez ?

Sanzô s'assit à la table et secoua la tête en prenant d'une main son thé et son journal de l'autre. Hakkai se retourna vers Gokû.

– Et toi Gokû ?

Gokû secoua la tête en souriant. Hakkai se mordit la lèvre. S'ils ne pouvaient être seuls pour parler avec Gokû, il serait difficile d'obtenir des réponses. C'est Gojô qui se lança.

– Oï Gokû pour tout à l'heure, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques…

A ce moment-là, le visage de Gokû changea radicalement, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Un air paniqué envahit ses traits. Il regarda Gojô d'un air désespéré et fit de grands gestes et des mimiques pour lui dire d'arrêter. Sanzô qui ne l'avait pas vu faire, se retourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Gokû se calma instantanément, son visage redevenant souriant et impassible en un éclair face au moine. Mais quand celui-ci se détourna à nouveau pour fixer Gojô, Gokû regardait à nouveau Gojô d'un air de supplique. Sanzô fronça les sourcils.

– De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Gojô hésita.

– De…

Gojô regarda encore Gokû qui secoua légèrement la tête pour le convaincre de ne pas parler. Gojô restait indécis quand Hakkai se décida pour lui.

– Oui, il faudrait que tu nous expliques ce que tu veux qu'on te ramène comme nourriture ?

Gokû souffla imperceptiblement de soulagement et répondit à la question comme si de rien n'était. Hakkai acquiesça puis après avoir salué les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre. Seulement, Gojô ne bougeait pas. Il le prit par le bras, attirant le regard du demi-youkai sur lui. D'un silencieux échange il le convainquit de sortir lui aussi sans rien dire de plus.

Seulement une fois dehors, Gojô ne se retint pas longtemps de laisser exploser sa frustration.

– Non mais tu as vu ? Il était paniqué ! Il a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher. Maintenant j'en suis sûr.

Hakkai réfléchit, inquiet. Leurs doutes se révélaient être bien fondés. Que faire ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Gojô réfléchit (1) puis répondit.

– Cette fille dans ce mot lui a forcément donné un rendez-vous quelque part. On part demain en fin de matinée, c'est ce qu'on a prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Il va certainement vouloir s'isoler pour pouvoir la rejoindre à moment donné. Il suffit de le surveiller et de le suivre.

– Et après ?

– On le met face ses responsabilités. Il faudra bien qu'il parle honnêtement avec Sanzô. Sinon, ça n'est pas correct. Même ce foutu bonze ne mérite pas ça.

Hakkai sourit légèrement.

– On pourrait presque croire que tu défends Sanzô.

Gojô le regarda d'un air outré.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai des principes, c'est tout…

Hakkai sourit un peu plus. Il passa son bras sous celui de Gojô et l'entraîna plus loin.

– On verra plus tard, pour l'instant, on a des courses à faire avec Nataku.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Hakkai et Gojô furent sortis, Sanzô cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ces deux-là avaient toujours un comportement plus ou moins bizarre, surtout Hakkai avec son regard de psychopathe et son sourire plus-innocent-que-moi-tu-meurs. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que d'habitude. Ca cachait autre chose. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Tu ne les as pas trouvés étranges ?

Gokû parla d'une petite voix innocente.

– Non pourquoi ?

Gokû se rapprocha du moine, se tenant debout derrière sa chaise. Sanzô qui tenait toujours sa tasse de thé dans ses mains pencha sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne buter sur le ventre musclé du jeune homme qui pencha quant à lui sa tête en avant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur le cou du moine, caressant le contour de son visage de ses pouces. Sanzô le fixait et Gokû pouvait se sentir rougir sous le regard inquisiteur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il devine…

– Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

Gokû releva la tête, souriant d'un air embarrassé.

– Quoi ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?

Sanzô se redressa, se leva et se retourna vers lui. Il prit Gokû par une main et l'attira vers le lit, marchant à reculons. Il haussa les sourcils, pas convaincu pour un sou.

– A d'autres. Et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans me l'avoir dit.

Gokû le regarda, tout d'abord étonné puis il continua d'un air faussement innocent qui ne dupa pas le moins du monde le moine.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sanzô haussa les sourcils. Gokû faisait des mystères. C'était bien la première fois. Il se demanda encore une fois ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça mais il ne s'attarda pas trop dessus. Il le saurait bien tôt ou tard. Sanzô sourit légèrement en coin. Gokû semblait nerveux, comme s'il craignait que le blond ne le crût pas. Son expression était vraiment à tomber. Toujours main dans la main, il l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient extrêmement proches, les yeux dans les yeux.

– Baka !

Gokû parut un peu inquiet.

– Sanzô ?

Trêve de réflexions inutiles. Où en étaient-ils avant que ces deux idiots ne frappent à la porte ? Ah oui ! Il approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme, celui-ci fit de même… Seulement, pensa le blond, ce n'était pas exactement au même point qu'ils en étaient restés il y a quelques minutes avant l'intervention de Gojô et Hakkai…

Au dernier moment, le joli blond poussa le singe avec désinvolture et un certain amusement jusqu'à le faire tomber avec un grand 'BOUM' sur le lit, s'attirant des protestations outrées du singe en question ainsi qu'une petite moue sur son visage. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire en coin du moine. Il se pencha sur lui, s'appuyant sur le lit et une main la tête, caressant les doux cheveux châtains, alors que Gokû venait de l'agripper, l'enserrant possessivement autour du cou et de la taille pour l'attirer plus près. A présent, c'était _exactement_ là où ils en étaient restés. Réprimant avec peine un gémissement, leurs lèvres se capturèrent réciproquement en un mouvement fluide, se dévorant avec douceur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La soirée se passa dans le calme le plus absolu. (2) Hakkai, Gojô et Nataku étaient revenus de leurs courses. Hakkai et Gojô avait interrogé discrètement Sanzô pour savoir si Gokû était oui ou non sorti pendant la journée. Cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Après leur partie commune de carte seulement, alors que la nuit était déjà très avancée, Gokû et Sanzô étaient sortis un moment se balader. Nataku était parti se coucher. Hakkai et Gojô observèrent un moment le petit couple s'éloigner sous la lumière de la lune. Il était dur de discerner quoi que ce soit cependant à cette distance. Pourtant, Hakkai aurait juré qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Tout semblait aller parfaitement bien en somme.

– On s'est peut-être trompé.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Gojô marmonna.

– Je ne pense pas.

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le sortit.

– Il a laissé tombé ça de son pantalon ce soir. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle lui a donné.

Il le tendit à Hakkai. Celui-ci le regarda attentivement. Il n'y avait aucune indication écrite. Mais il y avait un plan.

Il leva les yeux vers Gojô. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils avaient tous bien dormi malgré la question qui taraudait deux membres du Sanzô ikkou. Ils pensaient tous reprendre la route sauf Gokû qui, particulièrement nerveux ce matin-là, tenait absolument à ce qu'ils passent au marché qui avait lieu le matin même dans la ville avant de repartir. Sanzô grogna.

– Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à y aller ?

Gokû chercha avec hésitation une excuse.

– Je… Je voulais acheter encore quelques fruits.

Gojô se fit suspicieux.

– Tu aurais pu venir avec nous hier pour en acheter.

Gokû rougit, embarrassé.

– Oui mais… On m'a particulièrement recommandé ce marché.

Hakkai et Gojô échangèrent un regard.

_Recommandé ?_

Sanzô l'observa et finalement abandonna.

– D'accord, mais on ne traînera pas, compris ?

Le visage de Gokû s'illumina. Il acquiesça. Hakkai et Gojô échangèrent un regard entendu. Le moment de vérité approchait.

Peu après, c'est en Jeep qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du marché. Une fois arrivés, ils commencèrent à marcher dans les allées. C'est alors que Hakkai et Gojô avaient pu voir Gokû farfouiller son pantalon à la recherche du papier qui était tombé de sa poche. Il semblait soudainement inquiet. Gojô se décida à le confronter face à la preuve qu'il avait trouvée.

– C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Gokû leva les yeux étonnés vers lui et ses yeux illuminèrent le soulagement à la vue du papier.

– Yokatta ! Je croyais l'avoir perdu ! Arigatô !

Gojô fut surpris du manque de réaction. Il allait lui parler mais Gokû partit comme une flèche vers Sanzô. Sans rien dire, il l'entraîna en passant son bras sous le sien, marchant à vive allure en suivant le plan inscrit sur le bout de feuille qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Sanzô surpris avait failli perdre l'équilibre. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'énerver.

– Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, saru !?

Ledit saru l'ignora totalement, suivant son plan. Nataku, Hakkai et Gojô se regardèrent, perplexes et se mirent à les suivre.

Finalement, Gokû s'arrêta devant un étal. Sanzô se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme qui l'avait presque traîné sur plusieurs dizaines de mettre, la foule se retournant sur eux, des gouttes d'eau sur leurs visages. Hakkai, Gojô et Nataku arrivèrent en même temps. Sanzô s'apprêtait à parler, plutôt agacé par l'attitude du jeune homme quand celui-ci le devança.

– On est arrivés ! Sanzô, je te présente Riru-chan ! (3)

Sanzô et les autres la dévisagèrent, étonnés. Celle-ci leur fit un petit signe de la main, un peu gênée par les regards insistants. Gokû demanda avec entrain.

– Tu as pu les faire oneechan ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Sanzô fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu cette tête. Oui, hier au restaurant, c'était ça.

– Oui, j'y ai passé la journée d'hier et la nuit avec mes sœurs pour les confectionner. Attendez, il faut que le les retrouve.

Elle se baissa alors sous le comptoir pour chercher quelque chose dans un énorme panier d'osier. C'est alors que le reste du groupe à part Gokû observa l'étal en question. C'était… un magasin de poupées. Des poupées toutes petites et kawaii mais très réalistes par ailleurs. Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil circulaire.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Gokû sourit d'un air satisfait. Il se pencha un peu vers Sanzô et lui fit un clin d'œil.

– C'est une surprise.

Hakkai eut soudain une intuition.

– Ano… Gokû… Cette fille, c'est bien la même que celle du restaurant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Que lui as-tu demandé ?

Gokû les regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

– Comment ça ? Vous avez bien entendu notre conversation hier, non ?

Hakkai et Gojô se regardèrent, surpris. Hakkai regarda à nouveau Gokû.

– Euh… Non, nous vous avons vu discuter mais nous ne savions pas de quoi.

Ce fut au tour de Gokû d'être étonné.

– Ah bon ? Je pensais que si justement. J'avais peur que vous lâchiez le morceau.

Gojô n'arrivait plus à suivre. De quoi parlait Gokû ? Il fronça les sourcils.

– Quel morceau ?

Gokû détourna le regard vers l'étal et sourit quand Riru trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

– ça !

Tous regardèrent. Il y avait posé au milieu d'autres poupées de tissu aussi adorables les unes que les autres un mini Nataku, un mini Hakkai, un mini Gojô et même un tout petit Hakuryû ! Mais apparemment, Riru cherchait encore d'autres poupées dans d'autres paniers en osier où s'entassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de poupées.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

Nataku s'approcha le premier et prit la poupée le représentant. Il sourit, émerveillé.

– Elle est vraiment très bien faite ! Et très ressemblante. C'est magnifique comme travail !

Gokû sourit.

– N'est-ce pas ?

Gojô et Hakkai, encore éberlués s'approchèrent eux aussi, prenant leur poupée. Ils les observèrent un moment et se les échangèrent. Hakkai sourit en soulevant la poupée dans ses mains. Un chibi Gojô, c'était vraiment trop kawaii. Gojô quant à lui tirait une telle tête que Hakkai le soupçonnait de penser la même chose du chibi Hakkai qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Hakkai sourit, enthousiaste.

– Je crois que nous allons les prendre !

Gokû poussa un cri.

– Yes !

Gokû semblait vraiment content de sa bonne idée.

Sanzô quant à lui était complètement paumé depuis leur arrivée en ce lieu, ses yeux écarquillés devant la scène surréaliste se jouant sous ses yeux. Une veine fit soudain son apparition sur son front, pulsant frénétiquement. Il fusilla du regard l'assemblée.

- … hé !... Hé oh! Oï ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Hakkai et les autres regardèrent Gokû. C'est vrai que cela méritait une explication. Gokû sourit, comprenant leur surprise.

– C'est très simple. Hier après le déjeuner, j'ai remarqué que cette jeune fille dessinait sur un carnet. Ca m'a intrigué car ce qu'elle dessinait nous ressemblait beaucoup. Alors je lui ai demandé. Et elle m'a expliqué qu'elle faisait beaucoup de croquis de gens qu'elle rencontrait, qu'elle voyait passer dans la rue ou dans les restaurants pour en faire ensuite des poupées qu'elle vend sur ce marché. Je lui ai demandé si c'était possible de faire les nôtres pour aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux et elle m'a donné un schéma pour retrouver l'emplacement de son stand. Voilà toute l'histoire. Mais je pensais que Hakkai et Gojô avaient entendu notre conversation et qu'ils allaient en parler à Sanzô. Ca aurait gâché la surprise, ne ?

Il sourit, mais son air se fit tout d'un coup étonné. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Mais si vous n'aviez pas entendu notre conversation, de quoi vouliez-vous parler avec Sanzô ?

Ledit Sanzô croisa les bras et les regarda, fronçant les sourcils, attendant apparemment lui aussi une réponse. Hakkai et Gojô restèrent interdits quelques secondes, des grosses gouttes d'eau apparaissant sur leurs têtes. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué.

– Euh…

Hakkai rit nerveusement.

– Rien, rien du tout !

Mais l'attention de Gokû et de Sanzô fut soudain détournée par Riru. Hakkai et Gojô soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement, mais ils se reprirent aussitôt, riant nerveusement en voyant Sanzô qui les dévisageait encore du coin de l'oeil, inquisiteur. Riru détourna finalement totalement leur attention à tous sur une nouvelle poupée.

– Tenez ! Je l'ai retrouvée, plus qu'une !

Devant eux, la poupée représentant Sanzô les regardait… ou plutôt leur jetait un regard noir. Elle avait un air très grognon et une petite veine était apparente sur sa joue. Tout y était : la robe du moine, le sutra… Le souci du détail avait été poussé jusqu'à coudre au bout d'un bras un petit éventail en papier.

Du point de vue de Gokû, cette poupée était tout simplement adorable !

Du point de vue de Sanzô, cette petite chose immonde ne méritait qu'un coup de flingue entre les deux yeux, vite fait bien fait.

Gokû la prit dans les bras et se tourna vers lui, faisant une petite moue pour attendrir le moine.

– Sanzô ! On la prend ? Allez ! Dis oui ! Sanzô !

La veine sur le front de Sanzô sembla doubler. Il ferma les yeux. Il était hors de question de céder à ce genre d'inepties ! Et peu importe que Gokû soit absolument irrésistible avec cette moue. Il ne céderait jamais ! Plutôt crever que subir la concurrence d'une poupée de chiffon stupide. Elle ne lui ressemblait même pas !

– Ah ! Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé la dernière !

A ces mots, les yeux de Sanzô se rouvrirent pour se poser directement sur la poupée en question. Un chibi Gokû pour être précis.

Il l'observa.

Il l'observa longuement.

Très longuement.

- …

Finalement, il se tourna vers Gokû et il murmura.

– On les prend.

Quand des pouffements de rire se propagèrent chez Gojô et Nataku, les balles du Smith & Wesson résonnèrent dans l'air. (4)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au Paradis Céleste,_

Kanzeon observait la scène, une petite moue sur le visage.

Ces petites poupées étaient vraiment trop mignonnes. Il lui en fallait absolument une. Elle prit un petit calepin et un stylo. Elle écrivit dans sa liste de choses à faire dès le lendemain :

_Commander à Riru deux poupées : un chibi moi et un chibi Jirôshin…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Plus tard, le soir même de cette longue journée, Sanzô sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, et s'allongea sur le lit de la chambre de la nouvelle auberge où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour la nuit. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il tourna la tête. A côté de lui sur le lit, étaient posées deux poupées. Celle de lui et celle de Gokû.

Il prit celle de Gokû et la rapprocha de lui. Il se tourna sur le côté, ses cheveux éparpillés sur le coussin où sa tête reposait. Il observa la petite poupée de tissu. Sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il posait un doigt sur le nez de celle-ci, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que Gokû entra soudainement, faisant virevolter Sanzô de l'autre côté du lit. Il se leva, gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit. Il toussa pour se donner une contenance. Mais Gokû n'avait rien remarqué et parlait avec enthousiasme.

– Ils adorent leurs poupées ! Hakuryû ne quitte pas celle de Nataku, tu devrais voir, c'est trop mignon !

Sanzô grogna.

– 'Tch ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat. Elles n'ont rien d'exceptionnel.

Gokû le regarda en clignant des yeux alors que le moine entrait dans la salle de bain.

Il sourit en haussant les sourcils, amusé.

_Mais bien sûr… Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais penser ce matin pourtant. _

Gokû s'allongea sur le lit, sur le dos. Il prit la poupée représentant Sanzô face à lui, à bout de bras.

_Trop mignon… Comme l'original…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Sanzô sortit de la salle de bain, un spectacle adorable s'offrait à ses yeux.

Gokû s'était endormi avec sa poupée dans les bras.

Il s'approcha un peu et resta quelques instants dans le calme à l'observer la scène avec attention, étudiant chaque détail comme pour le graver dans son esprit, ne se lassant pas une seconde des traits de son amant. Il caressa légèrement une de ses joues.

De quelques mouvements habiles il le fit rentrer sous les couvertures, puis il fit finalement le tour du lit pour s'allonger à côté de lui sous les draps et l'enserrer dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. C'est alors que, sur le point de s'endormir enlacés sous de chaudes couvertures, il remarqua un regard insistant sur lui. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et fusilla d'égale mesure la poupée qui osait le regarder si effrontément. De plus, elle semblait brandir son petit éventail dans sa direction d'un geste provocateur.

D'une main, il l'a dégagea un peu du bras de l'endormi qui la retenait prisonnière, et d'un tir de l'index prenant élan sur son pouce, il l'envoya sans autre procès valdinguer jusqu'à atterrir sur l'autre poupée.

Satisfait d'être débarrassé du rival gênant qu'il regarda d'un air narquois, il resserra son emprise sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt. Il sourit, se retournant légèrement vers le blond. Ses bras glissèrent en une caresse sur la peau pâle et souple. Sanzô déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il obtint une faible réponse. Gokû se rendormait déjà.

Sanzô ferma lui aussi les yeux et sombra à son tour dans le monde du sommeil. Celui-ci fut ponctué de doux rêves étrangement peuplés de poupées de tissus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Epilogue

Les petites poupées continuèrent à voyager elles aussi vers l'ouest, choyées par leurs propriétaires.

Le magasin de Riru fut de plus en plus prospère. Elle avait gardé les croquis de ces étranges voyageurs et en avait produit en grand nombre. Ces poupées avaient un succès fou, notamment auprès des jeunes filles.

Surtout celle d'un petit moine blond et grognon.

Fin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**J'ai mis le lien dans mon profil qui mène au LJ de Liloo et donc aux dessins à partir desquels est née cette histoire. Ils sont tout simplement magnifiques ! N'oubliez pas de lui laisser un petit mot ! ;-) **

**A bientôt pour un autre one-shot !**

**N'oubliez pas une petite review ! C'est toujours très motivant pour écrire ! ;-)**

**Bisous chers lecteurs ! xoxoxo**

**Dreamy.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Si, je vous assure, ça arrive même aux cafards à antennes rouges… lol Arf ! XD

(2) Mhhh… Quand je dis calme, tout est relatif, hein ! _(Traduction en clair : bavardages incessants, chamailleries entre le singe et le cafard, intervention salvatrice de l'éventail, re-noms d'oiseaux, « t'as piqué ma part » 2ème édition, antennes et estomac mis en cause, re-BAFF, puis re-re-re, cheveux tailladés par des balles perdues…et bla et bla et bla…C'est la version abrégée. Je viens d'économiser 2 pages ! lol)_

(3) Sachant que le « r » équivaut aussi à notre « l », et que le « u » se prononce « ou », vous voyez à qui il est fait allusion ici… Non ? lol

(4) Oui, parce que Sanzô ne serait pas assez barge pour tirer aussi sur Hakkai (il est pas suicidaire quand même lol) et puis Gokû était trop content pour s'attirer les foudres du moine en riant, bien que je pense qu'il ait dû se retenir de rire à ce moment-là. lol


End file.
